


There’s Nothing Like a Good Wank

by Rickey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-05
Updated: 2008-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good wank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There’s Nothing Like a Good Wank

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble for Shari (Solstice) who wanted "good wank".

Ron thoroughly licked his palm and the curve of his skin between his index finger and thumb. When he was satisfied that it was good and slick, he wrapped his hand around his semi-erect cock and gave a few light tugs.

“Mmmm,” he sighed, and thought,  _there’s nothing like a good wank._

Letting his rhythm build slowly, he brought himself to a fully erect and desirous state. He let his thumb graze over and pull down his foreskin with every stroke. The pleasure made him dizzy, so he sat back and leaned against the headboard. 

The body next to him stirred and turned over to face him.

“You’re gonna make yourself go blind mate,” Harry teased sleepily.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you,” Ron said while he kept right on doing what he was doing. “You got in so late. I figured I’d let you sleep.”

“I’m never too tired for you.” Harry reached over and gripped his hand just above Ron’s. 

“Mmmm,” Ron sighed and thought,  _there’s nothing like a good wank._


End file.
